


Cam Stars

by solarbishop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, FFXV kinkmeme, Height Differences, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Difference, Spanking, Stalking, Tags May Change, Webcams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop
Summary: Gladiolus and Noctis are broke college students, are in love, and own a decent webcamera.FFXV Kinkmeme multichapter prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=899657#cmt899657





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I can keep up with something like this! I'm excited to see where this goes!
> 
> Hello, and enjoy everybody!

Grateful for such a long, miserable night to be finally over, Gladiolus clambers into the queen bed without bothering to undress himself of his black uniform, flopping beside his sleeping Noctis. He wonders whether or not if it would be worth checking the time, but his exhausted eyes glance to their ancient alarm clock anyway, reading about 3 o’clock on the machine. He groans as he rolls onto his stomach to smother himself into the pillow, and he is about to drift into wonderful, glorious sleep but he hears a small moan awaken from his Noctis. He shifts his face from his pillow to those blue eyes slowly fluttering open, and, despite his exhaustion, those blue eyes captivate him still.

“How late is it?” Noctis hums quietly as he scooches close to his beloved source of warmth.

“Late.” Gladiolus finds his own arm lazily wrapping around his lithe frame. “Had to help close tonight.”

“Got any good tips on the floor?”

“It’ll help pay rent, utilities, and groceries.” Gladiolus sighs as he traces circles onto his lover’s back. “Dunno ‘bout our books for next semester.”

“Already found some stuff online today,” murmurs Noctis, enjoying the wonderful press of his fingers. 

“ _Legal_ online stuff?” His brow quirks.

“Maybe.” 

“You mischievous, little devil.”

“Try to save us money with downloadable textbooks that we’ll only use once the entire semester—and my boyfriend calls me a devil.” Noctis scoffs, feigning his offense.

“Shuddup.” His hand travels down his back to give his ass a small, quick smack, and he delights in the sound of his loud yelp. Gladiolus aches to kiss his Noctis’s indignant, pouty lips. “It’s too late to be a drama queen.”

“To think I wanted to kiss you a second ago.”

A low hum resonates through his chest, and he chuckles. “Great idea.”

Gladiolus maneuvers himself to kiss those sweet lips he had been thinking about all day, and the chaste and tender nature is everything for which he hoped from a man still soft from sleep. He loves how responsive his Noctis can be, even when he himself is so tired. 

He parts from their kiss with soft breaths and tingling lips, and his palm returns to the expanse of his upper back. “Sorry for waking you, babe.”

“It’s okay,” he murmurs with no small quantity of affection in his tone. Noctis entwines his boyfriend within his close hold. “Glad you’re home.”

Gladiolus closes his eyes, mumbling, “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Night.”

“Sweet dreams.”


	2. Textbook Dilemma

The spring semester begins with light, drizzling weather, and Noctis busies himself with gathering resources, thankful that his own classes start tomorrow. It takes a long while, but he manages to find safe links to the two textbooks that his boyfriend requires for his classes. After cross-referencing several online and campus bookstores, his ego receives a godly stroke upon discovering that he will be saving Gladiolus about three hundred dollars. Noctis spins around and bounces in his chair as he fumbles for his phone, which he finds beneath some notes and papers. His thumbs type out a quick text to his boyfriend about his books, minding that he should still be in one of his classes.

But a single text turns into a string of texts that make him smile at his phone screen. Apparently, Gladiolus texts that his professor may, in fact, be the most boring, monotone person on the planet, who sucks the fun from the room with each breath that courses through his lungs. He says that he would love to return to the apartment to claim his forgotten laptop to start reading the assigned chapters, and Noctis thinks that there is a glorious irony in a criminal justice major partaking in improperly acquired textbooks. Gladiolus responds with a smirking emoji wearing sunglasses, as if he is some sort of cool guy. Noctis snorts.

But then his boyfriend responds again soon afterwards with a kiss emoji, and Noctis could feel the lighthearted elation coursing through him when he responds with a kiss emoji of his own. 

“Are you being gross with Gladio again?” Prompto abruptly sits across from his best friend, a large coffee that he purchased from the cafe in hand. A _ridiculously_ large coffee. Noctis did not even pay attention to what he said, but he points at the insulated cup with offense.

“You are going to die.” He says flatly, setting his phone onto his laptop.

“Oh? This?” Prompto drinks a large gulp before setting his coffee on the table carefully, and Noctis watches his friend so plainly marvel at its beauty with unease. “Nah, Noct, this is to celebrate and to hope for a great spring semester! 30-ounces of pure, caffeinated delight!”

“You aren’t going to finish that.” Maybe Prompto can, but maybe this is something that Noctis will never quite understand. The bitterness of coffee does not settle with his monstrous sweet tooth whatsoever, and just looking at the size of that cup is nauseating. Noctis does not even want to consider the possibility of additional sugars, creamers, or any of the sort to that much coffee. 

“Thanks for the confidence boost.” Prompto scoffs, pouting. 

“Hey, it’s my job.”

“So what’s up?” Prompto asks as he enthusiastically sips his coffee. 

“Saving money on textbooks,” he says while giving Prompto a knowing smile. “I found all of my books, and I finally found the books that Gladio needs after hours of searching, saving us a massive fortune.”

“Good deal!” He nods, before his eyebrows quirk in confusion. “Hey, isn’t your boyfriend a criminal justice major?”

“I find it hilarious.”

Prompto chuckles and grins. “At least you’re not paying the cash that you need for rent, right?”

Noctis nods, and his smile twitches to a small frown. “Yeah. Gladio and I would not have been able to afford our books on his tips and my salary. Everything goes to rent, utilities—stuff like that. It wouldn’t be such a problem if the library would rent us the books for longer than a hour.” 

“Why don’t you guys find a cheaper apartment then?” Prompto hums.

“We’d have to pay a huge fine if we terminated the lease early,” he sighs. “We’ve talked about it before. Since money is so tight and financial aid is terrible, we decided that we were going to wait it out.”

“Ah.” Prompto utters, deep in thought about the matter. “Well, you know, if you ever needed the extra cash, you could just do porn,” he says, neutrally. Noctis squints at the wide smile that Prompto is trying desperately to withhold, but he sees through him.

“Very funny.”

“What? Gladio’d probably be into it. He seems like he’s pretty kinky in bed.” Noctis imagines that the face he made must have been _very_ amusing to Prompto, which prods the blond to continue his torment. He exclaims, “Yeah! Definitely! He’s totally kinky. With those sweet tattoos and that sick scar making him look like such a badass, he totally looks like he’d get off on bondage, blindfolds, and—”

“Prompto!” Noctis shouts, blushing and scandalized, and his best friend is just sitting there, cackling, like the true pal he is. He hushes his volume when people are starting to stare, stammering, “Prompto, Gladio’s not like that. He is very careful and sweet—a-and gentle.”

Prompto rolls his eyes, groaning. “You guys are so _gross_.”

“Uh huh.” Noctis smiles, composing himself. He cocks his head, curiosity in his eyes when he realizes that his friend is staring at his coffee sluggishly while tapping his fingers rapidly on the table. “You good?” 

Prompto coughs, pushing his unfinished coffee aside and appearing rather attentive. “Uh, yeah, I think I’m done.”

“Told you so.” 

 

Preparing for his classes, his blue eyes read through the text on his laptop screen without investing any real effort to absorb the information he is reading, something that Ignis would chide. Noctis shifts against the couch arm, casting a few waiting glances to the front door with a sort of cocky excitement bubbling within his limbs. Once Gladiolus confirms that the books are the ones he needs, he will assume his bragging rights, and those are always sweet.

A few minutes pass as he waits impatiently, then Noctis perks as he hears a pair of jingling keys unlocking the front door. His boyfriend trudges inside, closes the front door, and manages to couch before collapsing next to the opposite couch arm. Despite appearing so tired, likely due to the boredom of his unentertaining professor, Noctis finds his half-lidded amber eyes very handsome and scoots closer with his laptop. He smiles to himself when he feels his large frame lean naturally against his own as he scrolls through the download files on his computer.

Noctis pulls up a file containing one of Gladiolus’s books. “This is the one you need, right?” Gladiolus narrows his eyes as he reads the front cover of the books, and then he frowns deeply. Noctis feels his heart drop when Gladiolus sheepishly reaches a hand to scratch his own beard, a nervous habit that Noctis identified a long time ago. “What?” He says, unable to help his disheartened tone.

“It’s . . . not the right edition.” Gladiolus admits with difficulty.

“B-But I spent hours scrolling through titles and authors—are you sure?” Noctis presses.

Gladiolus furrows his brows, feeling a headache catching. “It has to be the 6th edition. The professor said that book has more information that we’ll cover over the semester.” 

Noctis’s shoulders slump, but he has one book left to show. “Fine then,” he huffs. He pulls up next file containing what he hopes to be his boyfriend’s second book. “What about this one?”

After a few seconds, Gladiolus sighs and gruffs, “That’s not the right edition either, but I _might_ be able to get away with that one.”

“Oh,” he utters, disappointed and glum. He had spent hours trying to find such incredibly vague books, and he doubts that he could find them now, unless he wishes for his laptop to be drenched with viruses and malware. Guilt gnaws on his bones. Gladiolus already works so arduously and diligently at the restaurant, but now he will be behind in his classes. His throat starts to ache, and he tries to maintain calm, steady breaths.

“Noct,” he murmurs, and his low voice grabs his attention.

“I’m sorry, Gladio, I seriously messed up—I—” Noctis cuts himself off, afraid that he will cry if he continues to speak. He closes his eyes as he tries to recompose all the frantic thoughts in his head, breathing hard through his nose. When eyes flutter open, his gazes connects with his lover’s amber hues, whose eyes are brimming with affection and concern.

Gladiolus waits for Noctis to settle his nerves before he amorously kisses him with a certain tenderness that pacifies his small lover. “I appreciate the effort very much, princess,” he whispers against his Noctis’s lips, a teasing edge to his tone.

If Gladiolus had not made him melt just then, Noctis would have scowled at the nickname and told him to shut up. Instead, he clears his throat, no longer aching. He speaks faintly, “How are we going to afford your books?”

“I dunno,” Gladiolus halfheartedly shrugs. “It's fine, Noct. There is still time to figure things out. Today was only the first day, not the last.”

“Right, right.” Noctis sighs, shifting his laptop aside onto the couch.

“How was your day? Did you get to see the other guys?” Gladiolus asks, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“Just Prompto, down at the college cafe. I haven’t seen Ignis in awhile.” Although demoralized, Noctis appreciates the change in subject immensely. “He bought a 30-ounce cup of coffee, and I told him he couldn’t finish it. I was right; he couldn’t handle it. And he said some other stuff.”

Gladiolus raises a brow.

“Nothing important!” Noctis pipes, but Gladiolus starts to rock and jerk him around. Noctis tries to pry away from the arm around his shoulders to no avail. “Quit it!”

“C’mon!” He laughs, bellowing loud.

“He just—he just said that you look like the kind of guy who’d have some kinks! I don’t know, something like that.”

“Sounds like your day was significantly more entertaining than mine. Now, how’d that come about?” Gladiolus continues jerking him around, obviously enjoying how easy it is to manhandle his boyfriend.

Noctis groans. “I don’t remember—something about us doing porn for quick cash.”

It is almost eerie how fast Gladiolus stops yanking Noctis back and forth by his shoulders. His expression is strangely thoughtful and calculating, lips quirked. He hums, “Well. I do have a webcam lying around somewhere.” 

Noctis feels laughter bubbling inside his chest, but that expression remains unchanging. He wonders why his expression seems so serious, and he notices that the man he loves is oddly silent. His lover snakes his arm lower to his waist, rubbing gentle circles along his side and hip with a calloused hand, Noctis feels a familiar and sensual change in the atmosphere. His eyes fall half-lidded, and he delights in the sudden weight of the moment. The low hum that resounds against his ear sends shivers along his body, his breath generating a tingling sensation that is very pleasant. 

“Oh,” he utters simply, fondly, before the shock and realization hits him. “ _Oh!_ ” He gasps, mortified. He departs from the couch and flees to the kitchen, hugging his own waist as if to protect himself from Gladiolus’s devious seduction. “Nope! Absolutely not!”

Noctis can hear his lover cackling in the living room, the bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor noctis


	3. Outta Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everybody! hope you enjoy this chapter of Cam Stars—I'm thinking about changing the title (dunno if that's possible on ao3 tbh) but we'll see
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> thank you for the support, enjoy! ouo

Two weeks pass, and a palpable anxiousness resides in the apartment with Gladiolus and Noctis, where the stress regarding the former’s textbooks gnaws on both men. While Gladiolus is managing his other classes well enough, he is certain that he failed the first couple of in-class chapter quizzes. Although he tries to play off his stress with a few weak, jovial jokes, Gladiolus  _ never _ misses the glances of guilt that mope in Noctis’s blue eyes.

 

He aches for a better, less exhaustive job that pays well, or, at the very least, decent people who pay decent tips, but he rolls his eyes at the thought, certain that it has ran through everyone’s mind at least once. It would be impossible to balance a second job with his college work like this, and Gladiolus refuses to consider it any further because it only serves to tire him. 

 

All he wants is to relax for awhile.

 

Gladiolus quirks a brow at Noctis, who stares at him from the kitchen table with an unreadable expression. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

Noctis blinks, shaking his head as if irritated. “No, sorry,” he scowls. When Gladiolus furrows his brows at that peculiar attitude, his mouth opens as if to say something more, but he closes his mouth to prevent any words from sounding. As if lost, his blue eyes linger on his lover before they nervously dart to his laptop screen. 

 

It is bemusing how Noctis could have so much trouble expressing himself sometimes. Cocking his head, he rapidly taps his pencil on his notebook as he stares at Noctis before he ultimately decides to toss aside his pencil and schoolwork. “Come here,” he gruffs, opening his arms, sitting on the edge of and upright on the couch seat.

 

Gladiolus watches as Noctis abandons his laptop on the table, trudging his feet as he sluggishly approaches him. He rolls his eyes at the drama of it all, but when his boyfriend stands between his thighs, his hands find and hold onto his hips. Coaxing his lover from his shell, he rubs his hips with his thumbs and murmurs, “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

 

“Stuff,” he puts simply, but his eyes are distant. Noctis rests his hands on the muscular expanse of his shoulders, and Gladiolus cannot help but admire how feathery his touch is. 

 

“Be specific.” His hands skirt along the hem of his black shirt, fingers dipping inside the fabric to caress his smooth skin that he is sorely tempted to kiss. His amber eyes fall half-lidded as his palms feel Noctis shiver in his hold. 

 

His grips tenses on his shoulders, and he bites his bottom lips in thought. Gladiolus waits for several patient moments, stroking and tracing along his sensitive skin, and then Noctis speaks quietly, “You said something about a webcam?”

 

Understanding where this conversation is leading, Gladiolus frowns and retracts his fingers from beneath his shirt, but his hands remain on his hips. For a moment, he freezes with the creeping realization that there are no more options beyond failing, but he shakes his head as if to dispose of that invading thought. He speaks with a voice low with concern and incredulousness, “You can’t be serious.”

 

“What else can we do?” Noctis sighs through his nose, a sad quirk to his lips. His lover appears as tired as he is. “I’ve been looking for your textbooks but I can’t find anything. Financial aid sucks, your professor is an ass, and we just—we don’t have enough money or the time, Gladio.”

 

Seeing his expression so torn drops a burdensome weight onto his chest. Gladiolus rises to his feet, and his strong forearms curl around the waist of his lover of three years, clasping his hands and fingers together. He nuzzles into that soft raven hair that he adores touching, resting his chin on top of his head. In spite of himself, Gladiolus smiles when Noctis grumbles and returns his embrace, loosely holding his waist. However, Gladiolus feels that he is still stiff, all harsh angles and tense shoulders, not to mention cranky.

 

“Have you been sleeping?” He worries, asking an absentminded question that spawns from curiosity.

 

“Not really.” He confesses into his chest.

 

“That’s not healthy for you,” he sighs, loosening his hold around Noctis as he pulls back to gaze into his blue eyes with scrutiny. His stare is hard, expecting to analyze a weak point in his armor to dissuade Noctis from this wild idea but finding none. “So, you’re actually serious about this camming, huh? Are you sure? Anybody can see something like that—and I mean  _ anybody _ .”

 

Noctis scoffs. “Like I go around and jump at any chance I find to be in an amateur porno.”

 

“Don’t fuck around with me, Noct. I need to know.”

 

“Yes!” His boyfriend hisses. “Yes, I  _ am _ serious! Why would I even talk about doing something like this if I wasn’t serious?”

 

Gladiolus shuts his eyes, steadily inhaling and exhaling to rid of that sudden flare in his temper. Noctis probably has already stressed over every detail and possibility, and Gladiolus imagines his partner lying awake at night, instilling an ache in his chest that is real and tangible. To him, it does not matter whether or not people would be watching their intimate acts, but his ability to pass his class does matters. To him, whether or not Noctis feels comfortable “performing” before a webcamera for anonymous people matters in exchange for some quick cash.

 

Noticing his moment of distress, Noctis reaches to his face and cups his cheek, tracing along his scar with his thumb in feathery motions. “I’ll be okay, Gladio,” he assures with the gentleness that is so familiar and tender to the tattooed man. Noctis’s mouth twitches into a small, concerned frown before he asks, “Are you . . . okay with that?”

 

Gladiolus withdraws an arm from his lithe waist to hold the hand upon his cheek and leans into the touch. “As long as you are, Noct.”

 

A huffy laugh falls from Noctis’s mouth. “Right, well . . . Why don’t you go find your webcam, and I’ll go figure out how to set everything up.”

 

“Actually,” Gladio mutters, an amused quirk to his lips, “let’s worry about all of that tomorrow. Y’know, got a shift at work tonight, remember?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Don’t tell me that you’re disappointed,” he says smugly.

 

“Of course not!” His boyfriend pouts. “Why would I be disappointed about camming with  _ you _ in front of the entire internet?”

 

Gladiolus chuckles, and his voice adopts a husky tone. “Good. Work’s in under a hour. Can’t treat you  _ right _ in under a hour.”

 

Noctis blushes and squints.

 

Chuckling again, Gladiolus turns head kiss his hand, pressing his lips against his knuckles. “I should go get ready,” he whispers, and Noctis could only nod. Gladiolus releases his hand and waist and bends to kiss his reddened cheek, but Noctis twists his head in time to steal a kiss from him. Gladiolus scoffs when their lips part, “You’re such a spoiled brat.” 

 

“You spoil me.” Noctis grins before swivelling on his heel to return to his laptop.

 

Gladiolus rolls his eyes, and then he walks to their hallway. “Do me a favor?”

 

“What’s up?” Noctis hums as he sits down on the kitchen chair.

  
“Take a nap while I’m gone.”


	4. Photo Album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's chapter is brought to you by a song titled Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley, which I had listened to on loop several hundred times
> 
> On another note, this is probably the longest thing I've ever written. I think my writing stamina is improving!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! I spent awhile writing this chapter, trying to capture the essense of love between them
> 
> thank you for the support! c:

With some research, Noctis manages to register a stream with a noticeboard, a comments section, and, most importantly, the ability to accept charitable donations. Although, the comments section is somewhat unnerving because he is rather certain that it would be brimming with jeering criticisms of his body. Unfortunately, the comments section seems to be a permanent feature of this safe host website, so there really is not anything he could do about it. The same is said for the noticeboard, specifically meant for donors who are brave to step into the light from anonymity.

 

Honestly, to say that this fiasco is jarring is putting it mildly.

 

Noctis wonders whether or not he can do this.

 

Afterwards, Noctis invests some effort into cleaning their bedroom, just enough to make their bed space and nightstands appear presentable. He could hear Ignis chastising his actions as he kicks some clothes under the bed, which puts a small smirk on his lips. Regardless, it only takes a few minutes for everything to be prepared on his end, and he can hear Gladiolus still shuffling through boxes in the other room. Noctis walks from their bedroom to find Gladiolus sitting on the floor before their hallway closet, surrounded by a few opened boxes.

 

“Any luck?” He asks as he squats beside his boyfriend.

 

“Huh?” Gladiolus grunts as he flips through the photo album. “Oh, yeah, I found it a while ago,” he says as he gestures to the webcam, “but you were still busy so I was just going through some stuff and found this.”

 

Noctis shifts, sitting down and crossing his legs, and leans against Gladiolus as he shares the memories of their photo album. “Oh,” he coos, smiling with a fondness to his lips. “I remember these. These photos are kinda old.”

 

“Yeah,” he grins, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and flipping through the pages. “Prompto’s pretty good behind the camera.”

 

“Wait! I like that one.” Noctis points at the picture of their group of friends, where Prompto had arranged his tripod to photograph a timed picture. Everyone is smiling and happy and at the docks of the fairgrounds, and he remembers the cool air that day, nipping at his cheeks and nose and chilling his hands. It was a time before their relationship, and he still remembers the warmth and weight of Gladiolus’s arm around his shoulders vividly, just as now. He huffs when he notices that Prompto made bunny ears behind Ignis and his head. “Punk,” he scoffs, but his tone remains affectionate.

 

“Let me show you my favorite.” Gladiolus chuckles, turns a couple of pages backwards, and points at the picture featuring solely Noctis and himself. Noctis was wearing a black beanie that he previously favored, and his face appeared reddened from the cold air. At least, that is what he would like to think, because Noctis is staring so obviously and openly at Gladiolus with such a deep expression that he painfully understands why Prompto took the picture in the first place. The worst part is that Gladiolus was not looking his way either and was paying attention to something else.

 

“You’re so _gay_.” Gladiolus teases, practically beaming.

 

Noctis rolls his eyes and quips, “You look like you can’t take a hint.”

 

Gladiolus clicks his tongue and lightly shoves him, and he snorts when his boyfriend nearly topples to the floor. Gladiolus rises to his feet and swipes his webcam and their photo album along, tilting his head to their bedroom and holding out his hand, “C’mon, princess.”

 

Noctis grumbles curses beneath his breath as he accepts his hand, pulling himself onto his feet and glaring at the other man for using such a loathed pet name. “You’re such a jerk,” he says, but he is still holding his hand, allowing Gladiolus to lead them into the bedroom. Once they are inside, Noctis closes the door behind him with a soft click. The air in the room seems to thicken with the realization of what will happen, and Noctis feels as if his breath is shallow.

 

Gladiolus sets the photo album flat onto their nightstand before he releases his hand to go and plug his webcam into boyfriend’s laptop, sitting on the nearby TV tray table, and he fiddles with the settings of the stream. The quality of the video is acceptable, but nothing like the extremely great quality other porn videos. It will do the job, he thinks while adjusting the position and angle of the webcam to overlook the entire bed. His Noctis comes into view on the screen as he sits on the edge of their bed, appearing all sheepish and sullen.

 

“Are you ready?” Gladiolus asks, to which Noctis responds with only a nod.

 

The stream is on.

 

Noctis is keenly aware of how the mattress dips and the large palm that settles on his thigh, but he keeps glancing at the webcamera even as Gladiolus leans in to kiss him. He feels mildly nauseous, and his eyes fall close for the kiss that never comes.

 

Instead, Gladiolus touches their foreheads together, not committing to the kiss but hovering before those pretty lips that he loves. “Noct,” he whispers, breath against his lips, “are you nervous?”

 

Suddenly, Noctis is a virgin all over again, with all of the nervousness and anxiety that comes with it. His breath tumbles shakily from his lungs as he murmurs, “Y-Yeah.”

 

The hand on his thigh moves to cup his cheek, stroking his soft skin. If Noctis would open his eyes, he would see his lover’s eyes, hesitant and unsure as his own. “I—I am, too,” he confesses. “Just focus on me, okay?”

 

It is these sweet glimpses of vulnerability that are so important and are worth _everything_  to Noctis. A weight seems to lift from his shoulders and a sense of relief floods through his veins. Noctis is not alone, he never was. “R-Right,” he laughs as he completes their kiss.

 

The kiss is tentative yet passionate, and their lips only separate to breathe for brief moments before finding each other again. Noctis shivers from the gentle pressure against his lips, which morphs into something more intoxicating and sweet. Before he is fully aware of his actions, Noctis is on his boyfriend’s lap, cupping his face in his hands as he continues his affection. He loves how his beard feels against his palms and how it tickles his face, and he moans from the tingling sensation of Gladiolus sucking on his bottom lip.

 

Noctis is only vaguely aware of how Gladiolus maintains their positions at this good angle for the stream and is more distracted by his prodding tongue, to which he parts his lips. It is all wet, hot, and slow, and Gladiolus does not fail to coax some shy moans from his mouth. His arms shift to curl around his neck as he eases into his body for the kiss, and Noctis thinks that this is okay. These tender kisses are fine, more than fine, and Gladiolus is there, smelling like good cologne and feeling like warmth from a hearth.

 

The imposing presence of the webcamera becomes merely a dull afterthought in his mind, but it remains undeniably present. The chorus of moans, weak gasps, and smacking lips sounds between them, and Gladiolus finds the bravery to lay his lover onto the bed. But for a moment, his heart plunges with fear, but he remembers that Gladiolus is there, experiencing the same feelings he is. If he focuses on Gladiolus, then he may not be so afraid. Noctis threads his fingers through his hair as he parts their kiss, panting shuddering breaths. But the moment does not last long for Gladiolus crawls between his legs and onto his small frame, and dips in to claim his lips again.

 

The weight above his body is solid and heavy, grounding his soul, and Gladiolus reaches to play with his messy, bedridden hair. His heart is bursting with embarrassingly soft emotions and noises that he wishes he could bottle, but Gladiolus knows his weak points too well. The man licks and sucks at his lips and tongue, drawing several quiet sighs from his Noctis. Regretfully, Gladiolus parts from his lips with a quiet groan, and their eyes flutter open to exchange a gaze that fuels their arousal. Yet, Gladiolus holds hesitation and request within his amber eyes, causing Noctis to swallow hard and nod his permission in silence.

 

His mouth trails wet kisses from his lips to his jaw, then to the elegant column of his pretty neck. With a pleased sigh, he offers his lover more skin upon which to ghost with his lips. At the junction where neck and shoulder meet, Gladiolus sucks and worries the skin to bestow a hickey there, an inconspicuous spot where the webcamera could not see. For some odd reason that makes little sense, the mark is a reassurance of their privacy, which Noctis sorely appreciates. Noctis pretends that the whines that escape his mouth never happened while his hands wander along the length of his lover’s muscular torso, slipping beneath his shirt. He strokes along his abs and delights in the groan that vibrates against his neck.

 

With a blush dusting his cheeks, Noctis watches his boyfriend shift and strip off his shirt and whimpers, a strong reminder of how devilishly attractive he is. He cannot help but notice how his partner’s face is similarly flushed, and Gladiolus helps remove him of his shirt. A twinge of embarrassment flusters him. His body is nothing like the muscular physique of Gladiolus, as his body is lean, supple, and smooth to the touch. At first, it took a few pleasurable encounters and encouraging murmurs for Noctis to overcome his self-consciousness, but the presence of the webcamera is bubbling those old thoughts into his mind again.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, instantly quelling these thoughts and running his hands along his chest. His thumbs linger over his hardening nipples, to which a resounding gasp arises from his shuddering chest.

 

He nearly glances at the webcamera but refrains. “Gladio,” he whispers, his voice low and thick with need. Gladiolus smiles one of those rare, shaky smiles and returns to lie upon his lover, groaning at the contact of their skin. When Gladiolus sensually grinds their hips together, his breath hitches and his back arches to the mounting pleasure between them. Between the thin fabric of their pants, he can feel Gladiolus pressing against him, large and very hard.

 

Gladiolus sneaks to the front of his pants, palming against his aching arousal and drawing some whimpering moans from his throat. His fingertips dip into his pants, beneath his underwear, to bring his cock into the open between their bodies while dipping to kiss his sweet lips. Noctis begins to quake within his gentle hold, and Gladiolus drinks in all of those whiny moans that he adores, feeling the deep desire to pleasure his boyfriend burning within his body.

 

Noctis parts their lips to pant for air, dizzy, his chest heaving and toes curling from the electricity that shoots along his spine. “W-Wait,” he gasps and catches his lover’s wrist. He gulps at the amber eyes that widen with no small amount of concern. Noctis glances nervously to the front of Gladiolus’s trousers, almost staring at the hard outline of his cock. “I want—want to . . .” Shyly, Noctis trails off, unable to speak his mind before the view of the webcamera to their side.

 

Wordlessly, Gladiolus moves from his lover’s warm body to sit beside him, hastily unfastening his silver belt to pull out his erect cock. A wave of adoration and lust simultaneously crashes into him as his amber eyes watch Noctis stripping himself of the rest of his clothing, then moving to sit before him. Gladiolus reaches and grabs his hips to bring the man forward, and he nearly purrs when Noctis hooks his legs over his own. He breathes a heavy sigh through his nose as a soft hand strokes his aching arousal, eyes fluttering from how good Noctis can make him feel.

 

“I want to do this, too,” Noctis whispers hotly before he kisses his boyfriend.

 

He smiles into the kiss with his smaller lover, and his hand travels to rub the nape of his neck with his calloused fingers. The other hand grasps and pumps his boyfriend’s weeping member, appreciating the slickness of his precum and the heat radiating between them. When Noctis returns the gesture, Gladiolus deepens their kiss with the tilt of his head and the force of his tongue, swallowing his moans.

 

Noctis’s thighs quake because everything is happening at once, and it all feels like pure bliss surging through his veins. Everything Gladiolus does serves to overwhelm Noctis with incredible sensations, but he needs more. He needs more, but, with the webcamera there, he does not know how to voice such a request. Instead, he focuses on how large and thick his lover is and how he minutely jerks his hips against his hand to experience more of that delicious friction.

 

A hand slides from his nape to his lower back, pulling their hips closer together. Gladiolus breaks their kiss, drawing a cry from Noctis’s pouty lips, and rests his forehead against his shoulder, panting and breathing hard. Eventually, he knocks his smaller lover’s hand aside to stroke and pump their erections together, slowly and agonizingly. He deeply inhales his sweet scent, and his head shifts to kiss and worship his neck.

 

“ _Gladio_ ,” he moans, immediately grasping onto his lover’s arms. Noctis breathes, lips quivering with need. “Gladio, please.”

 

“Lie down, on your back.” Gladiolus groans against his ear, licking along the shell.

 

Noctis nods, swallowing thickly, and complies, shifting away to lie on his back and presenting his body to his lover and the webcamera. His blue eyes could not help but glance at the webcam as he waits for Gladiolus to shuffle through their nightstand for the lubricant. He can see himself on the computer screen, flushed and starved for the air that he desperately craves. His  hair is disheveled, his cock is plump with need, and his sweet lips are parted by soft moans.

 

He returns with the bottle of lubricant, and then he reaches for a nearby pillow to tuck it beneath Noctis’s ass. He opens the cap and coats his fingers with the substance. Gladiolus gazes over his lover’s body and settles onto his blue, dilated eyes, asking for permission to continue further. When he observes his shy nod, Gladiolus eases a finger into his twitching hole, which consumes his complete and undivided attention.

 

Noctis forces his muscles to relax and screws his eyes shut when Gladiolus begins to thrust his finger into his pliant body. His subtly widens his legs for the man between his quivering thighs, and slowly rocks his body against the finger inside of him. He bites his bottom lip to withhold all of his quiet sighs, fighting the soft burn of his thick finger stretching him.

 

“Good?” Gladiolus asks, eyes half-lidded, mesmerized by his lover’s little movements.

 

Again, Noctis nods, but a loud moan bubbles from his chest when Gladiolus brushes against his sensitive prostate.

 

He presses against his sweet spot incessantly. “More?” He grins, already aware of the answer he will receive.

 

“ _Mhm_ ,” whines Noctis, whose open mouth is slack from the sudden onslaught of pleasure coursing through his lithe body. He clenches onto the sheets surrounding his frame until Gladiolus bends, who wants to be needed and held. His arms circle around his neck as he kisses the man hovering above him. As a second and third finger slip into his hole, thrusting and rubbing against his prostate, Noctis only hugs his boyfriend closer to himself, adjusting to his fingers and savoring the warmth and intimacy between their bodies.

 

Gladiolus curls and thrusts his fingers against that sweet spot, breath hitching when the younger man sucks and nips at his lips. He widens the space between his fingers to stretch his lover for what will come as he claims Noctis in that passionate kiss. There is something about the way that Noctis tightly holds onto his body, something about the manner in which Noctis carries himself, that is so attractive and sparks the desire to protect him from everything. Gladiolus takes his time stretching his lover, enjoying the soft, singing moans and whimpers that pour from his chest. But Gladiolus loses control when Noctis beings to breathe his name in a quiet mantra.

 

“Hold on,” he grunts. When he withdraws his fingers after thorough preparation, Gladiolus almost laughs at how whiny Noctis be, even when he tries to hide it. He untangles from the arms that curl around his body to make room in order to generously coat his hard erection with lubricant, hissing at how cold the substance is. He strokes his cock to relieve the pressure and groans, excited to make love to the man below him. His gazes meets those pretty blue eyes that he adores, darts his tongue to wetten his kiss-swollen lips, and asks, “Ready for me?”

 

“Yeah,” he sighs, widening his legs some more.

 

Inch by inch, Gladiolus’s breath hitches as he slides into that wondrous heat, aided by the time spent preparing Noctis. He watches his smaller lover for any overt signs of pain, easing his pace whenever he sees his face scrunch in discomfort. While he wishes he could thrust deep into his body, he needs Noctis to feel amazing and to know that he is absolutely cherished. Without fully realizing it, his lips murmur words of their own accord, groaning, “I love you.”

 

By those words alone, it is almost as if his whole body is flushing, especially the tips of his ears. “Love—love you too,” he whimpers as Gladiolus finally slides in as deeply as possible and stills. The burn of being stretched is there, but it is not as prominent as his desire to make love with his gentle boyfriend. Noctis reaches and clings to his boyfriend, knowing how much he loves to be held at times like this. He wiggles his hips in an attempt for Gladiolus to move, hooking his legs and squeezing around his waist with his thighs for a single moment.

 

That is all the encouragement Gladiolus needs to move, sliding his cock out until the tip remains in his ass before thrusting inside. He immediately searches for his lover’s prostate, experimenting with the angle and depth before it is just perfect. He hugs Noctis tightly as his hips buck against him, and the sound of skin slapping together and loud moaning is music to his ears. When those thighs squeeze his waist, Gladiolus groans, savoring the warmth against his skin.

 

Suddenly, Noctis finds that his breath has disappeared from his lungs as Gladiolus thrusts into his pliant body. A low moan sounds from his mouth each time he feels his cock brush and rub against his prostate, but soon his little noises become slightly higher in pitch. He would have mind to feel embarrassed of his own pleasure if he cared, and finally having his boyfriend inside of him feels too good. He appreciates the pillow that Gladiolus earlier positioned beneath his hips because his dick is sliding into him just right, setting every nerve on fire.

 

All Noctis could do is focus on the man above him as it is the only way to stop the webcamera from pervading his vulnerable thoughts. Instead, he focus on how amazing Gladiolus feels pounding his ass and how incredibly handsome and rugged he is. The way his muscles shift and work is absolutely tantalizing, and Noctis finds himself wanting more. He pleads with kisses and lovebites against his neck and defined collarbone, wantonly gasping for Gladiolus and rocking in time with his thrusts.

 

“Noct,” he grunts, complying and slowing his pace in order to pump hard into his whimpering lover. The way his twitching hole squeezes around his arousal and the way Noctis kiss his neck causes his breathing to tumble, ragged and harsh. A deep rumble emanates from his chest as when his lover’s thighs quake around his waist, and he knows that his writhing boyfriend is getting close. It motivates Gladiolus to roll and buck his hips so that his Noctis could see stars and moan his name.

 

A small, perfect sob escapes his lips, “ _Gladio!_ ” Raw pleasure relentlessly grips onto his core, and he cannot think of anything else but his lover pumping into him. His hips are numb from the ecstasy that crashes like tall waves, and his nails dig into his skin as the pressure becomes greater and greater. His heart beats rapidly in his chest while his legs feel as if they are on fire. With a silent scream, Noctis finds his swift release and cums between their heated bodies in strong bursts of white. His eyes screw shut as his body trembles and tightens around Gladiolus’s thick cock, and he clings onto his muscular body, with the intention of never letting go.

 

Gladiolus grits his teeth and tries to control himself from the pleasure of that sudden tightening, but everything about Noctis is everywhere. He erratically thrusts into his pliant body with all the energy he can muster, and then he cums into Noctis a few passionate seconds later. Their bodies slump and collapse together, and the sound of panting resounds throughout the entire bedroom. They remain together for several minutes in soft silence with a red flush of exhaustion blooming on both of their bodies. But eventually, Gladiolus pulls out of his lover, groaning as he does so, and rises to go turn off the stream. He does not bother with checking anything about the stream, viewership, donations, or otherwise, as he is much more interested in comforting his lover.

 

When Gladiolus turns around, he finds that Noctis is already climbing under the covers with no regard of how he is probably dirtying their sheets. He almosts rolls his eyes, but Noctis’s hair is messier than usual and his eyes are droopy and so sleepy. It’s cute. Gladiolus crawls into bed with his boyfriend, dipping under the covers and immediately feeling the immense satisfaction of such a beautiful person snuggling against his side. He wraps an arm loosely around his him, sighing.

 

“You’re all mine now,” the larger man says with a grin. His fingers trace along Noctis’s skin.

 

Noctis makes a little noise in response that has Gladiolus laughing quietly to himself.

 

Placing a finger beneath his chin, Gladiolus tilts his head upward. Noctis follows his lips, completing their sweet, languid kiss.

 

Against his lips, Noctis murmurs, “Love you.”

  
“Love you too,” he hums, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! thank you!


	5. Not Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess which asshole is gonna pop up in the next chapter
> 
> lmao, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

The following morning, the pair brought the laptop into the kitchen to check the results of the stream together.

 

There is a subtle quiver in his hand as he glides his fingers along the trackpad of his laptop, and Gladiolus notices, says nothing, but rests a comforting palm on his shoulder. To rid his mind of nervousness, Noctis inhales and exhales in order to relax, his free hand settling on top of Gladiolus’s hand. His tongue darts from his mouth to wet his dry lips as the cursor moves, and he clicks on the statistics for the stream.

 

Admittedly, Noctis feels a tad queasy when the website displays the viewership in bold, black numbers, practically slapping his face with its weight. The numbers are  _ far _ too big for his liking, serving as a harsh reminder that that many people had watched their affairs.

 

“That’s not so bad.” He hears Gladiolus mumble thoughtfully behind his chair.

 

Noctis scoffs. “What’s your definition of ‘bad’ again?”

 

“Lighten up a bit, Noct.” He feels both of his hands fall onto his shoulders, rubbing the knots and kinks from his upper back. Noctis deflates with a small groan. “There’s no chance of anyone we know finding this. Just a bunch of random people out lookin’ to get off.”

 

Noctis’s nose crinkles, voice thick with sarcasm, “When you put it like that, that definitely makes me feel better.”

 

“I tried.” Gladiolus snorts, patting his back. His tone adopts a more serious quality, almost as if he is anxious. “Did we get any cash?”

 

A small, distressed noise forms, but he clears his throat before it could be sound. “I don’t know. Let’s see.” 

 

Noctis scrolls through the statistics, squinting his eyes at the computer screen for the information he needs. His sight locks onto some generous numbers and a few comments from brave donors on the noticeboard. It is not quite enough money to cover for those textbooks, partly because the host website assumes a fraction of donations, but Noctis figures that it would be achievable if he works another shift.

 

Regardless, a palpable happiness and sense of relief floods the kitchen.

 

“C’mere!” Gladiolus laughs, a handsome glow to his features. 

 

Noctis nearly stumbles as he rises from his chair, turning to face his boyfriend for one of his bear hugs. Arms entwined around his waist, Noctis stands on his tiptoes and leans against his body in order to kiss his lips, thinking fussy, childish thoughts about how Gladiolus must dip his head to return his kiss. Their lips part when he tires of standing on his toes, but Noctis watches with satisfaction how his lover’s eyes slowly flutter open.

 

After his pleasant daze, Gladiolus shakes his head and teases, “Shortie.”

 

Noctis rolls his eyes and returns to the kitchen chair in a huff.

 

“Ah, don’t sulk.” Gladiolus hums as he threads his fingers through his lover’s hair. His attention turns to the computer screen, cocking his head in curiosity. “Wanna check out the comments?”

 

“Not really.” Noctis glances at the clock in the bottom right corner of his laptop. It is nearing the time for his morning class. 

 

“I do.” Gladiolus snatches his laptop from the table, grinning and ignoring his boyfriend’s sounds of protests as he walks into the living room. He plops onto the couch, reading with intense interest.

 

Hopping out of the chair, Noctis follows Gladiolus into the livingroom. “C’mon, I gotta go to class in, like, thirty minutes. Hand it over.” 

 

Gladiolus throws his lover an expression of great amusement before patting the couch beside him. “Come read this one.”

 

Noctis decides that he dislikes that barely self-contained smirk on his face, but he dislikes his professor much more and would rather stay home. He grumbles beneath his breath and falls beside the man on the couch, glancing at the laptop. “Which one?” He asks.

 

“That one.” Gladiolus points, smiling. 

 

Noctis spends a few seconds reading before blushing indignantly.

 

“I am not a twink!” Noctis growls, swiping his laptop from his hold and closing it. He storms off into their room to collect his books, to grab a pen and keys, and to place his laptop into its carrier. He returns to the living room to find Gladiolus cackling with laughter. Noctis mutters curses under his breath as he heads to the door. “Bye!” He bites, waving his boyfriend off in an exasperated motion.

 

“Wait, wait!” He shakes, wiping a tear from his eye.

 

" _What?_ " He groans, head tilted toward the ceiling as if in supplication.

 

“Where’s my goodbye kiss?” He teases, rising from the couch and walking toward his lover. 

 

Noctis gives Gladiolus the stink eye, but relentingly sighs as his shoulders slump. The latter chuckles and leans down to kiss his grumpy boyfriend, who puts no effort in meeting him halfway. Noctis tries not to enjoy it. 

 

“Have a good day,” Gladiolus says after parting from his lips, tone jovial.

 

“Whatever.” Noctis pouts before fumbling with the doorknob.

  
Noctis departs from their apartment, leaving Gladiolus to cross-reference the prices for his textbooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments are much appreciated, thank you :')


	6. Disheveled Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy every body!
> 
> (the asshole is finally here and I haven't even had ignis officially in the story yet *sobs*)

“You’re late.” The voice of Professor Ardyn Izunia drawls, raising his glasses on the bridge of his nose in mocking curiosity. “Would you care to explain, Caelum?”

 

“It was just five minutes.” For all that is worthwhile, Noctis cannot fathom why this man enjoys _nitpicking_ at every action he performs as if each is a transgression. He hates how this man refuses to ignore his existence and to continue with the course material like any other reasonable professor would. It boils his blood, but he tries to stay calm.

 

And he hates his stupid glasses. They’re probably fake, anyway.

 

“Even a second late is still _late_ , Caelum.” Professor Izunia hums, wagging his finger in a manner that Noctis despises. “Explain yourself.”

 

“Traffic.” Noctis weakly shrugs before taking his seat. His face flushes from the attention, hearing a few quiet snickers all around him. He busies himself by unloading his books onto his desk space, shying away from eye contact.

 

“How boring.” Professor Izunia rolls his eyes, flaring with all sorts of dramatics. “I should hope you strive towards arriving to class on time. After all, this is an Honors course. It is rather . . . _dishonorable_ to be late.”

 

The professor chuckles at his own unfunny joke, and Noctis struggles not to roll his eyes.

 

Thankfully, the professor continues his lecture over the assigned poems from the textbook, but Noctis still catches his eye every now and then, to his great discomfort.

 

Noctis sighs quietly to himself as he shifts and fidgets in the chair, sincerely glad to be out of the way of his educator’s scorn. He wants to pay attention to the lesson, he really does, but he cannot get over his paranoia. His skin crawls whenever he perceives that people are staring and jeering at his body. After a brief survey of the classroom, no one is paying attention to him any longer. It reminds the raven of his lover’s words from earlier this morning, and it somewhat serves to soothe over his nerves.

 

But the paranoia is only a fraction of his inattentiveness. There lies another part of Noctis that feels exceedingly giddy—perhaps a bit too much for his own good—because he did something incredibly _naughty_ and no one knows. It appeals to his sense of childishness, although he hesitates to admit that to himself. He taps his pencil on his composition notebook, thinking of the previous night when Gladiolus rocked his body. He fondly remembers those sweet caresses, the brush of his beard and the touch of lips against his neck, ghosting, lingering. A shiver traces along his spine, and he shifts in his seat.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Noctis thinks that this might be why people find their thrills in this sort of thing.

 

Noctis might become addicted if he is not careful.

 

Eventually, Noctis does force himself to tune into the lesson—something about the biography of some rich but forlorn poet for whom he cares very little. However, during the lesson, a late student enters the classroom, wordlessly heading to his seat. When the professor does nothing to reprimand the late student, Noctis glares rusty daggers. When it appears as if Professor Izunia even acknowledges the late student with a subtle nod of his head, Noctis _simmers_.

 

Noctis grumbles and rests his head on the desk, wondering what on earth he ever did to deserve this ridicule. When he first saw Ardyn Izunia, he noticed his disheveled hair and the loose grip around his morning coffee immediately. He had little regard for the man, but he had appreciated his eloquent, yet flamboyant, manner of speech and wry quips. Honestly, he had expected Izunia to be a loose and mild professor, dispensing good grades like candy from a vending machine.

 

He was so very wrong.

 

Professor Ardyn Izunia is a hardass.

 

“Analyze any poem written by the author of our discussion—I don’t care which, really—for its structure, use of literary devices, and overarching themes. Times New Roman, double spaced, twelve-point font, five-page minimum, as you all know should know. Rough drafts are due the next class period, and I will be grading with a very close eye.” Professor Izunia announces the assignment unceremoniously and almost as if in playful sing-song. He checks his silver wristwatch for the time while sipping his coffee, appearing in thought, but Noctis can tell that the sadist is listening to the classroom’s collective groan and quiet horror with glee.

 

Three days. Noctis clears his throat in order to stop his breath from hitching and shakes his head. He can handle the assignment on his tight schedule, surely. He can make time.

 

After a short while, the professor speaks, “I’ve nothing more for you lot. Dismissed.”

 

Tired students file from the classroom, and Noctis fumbles as he collects his belongings, surprised that the professor is ending the period so early.

“I will be interested in your essay especially, Caelum,” calls the professor, a hint of a smirk sneaking onto his features.

  
Noctis throws the smiling man a glare of disgust before he departs, quickening his stormy step to increase their distance. He can hear Izunia chuckling behind him.


	7. He's Just a Little Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /SWOOSHES IN WITH UPDATE
> 
> hi everybody
> 
> :') I'm sorry, it's been awhile, but I've written myself outta of a slump!  
> hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is a little short!

Gladiolus watches his cute boyfriend go. While he stands alone in their apartment, the lingering pressure of their goodbye kiss provides fond company. He grins and scratches his beard, turning around to retrieve his personal laptop from its carrier in the bedroom. Afterwards, he crawls onto the bed, opening his laptop and getting to work. He double-checks multiple websites that offer the best prices, confirming what Noctis had been doing earlier, but after a while his eyes glaze over blurry words and numbers.

 

His attention turns elsewhere. He taps his fingers along the laptop in jittery motions, clicking his tongue and wondering if he should bother. Yet that subtle tension that bubbles within allows for his fingers to lazily search for the stream uploaded on that host website. He probably should ignore it, but he cannot help but be curious. It is only natural to see exactly what they look like, right?

 

With that solid reasoning in mind, Gladiolus scrolls through various, new uploads of people engaging in different types of play. In favor of searching for their own little stream, he ignores the pangs of arousal, pulsing like gentle waves, and finds the video before long. He did not pay much attention to it before, but Gladiolus notices that this particular stream seems like it may be gaining some popularity. He shakes his head, unsure how to feel about that, but he motions the cursor to linger over the video.

 

He clears his throat and clicks, crossing his arms and shifting to get comfortable on the plush mattress beneath him. Soon enough, his breath hitches when that same demure expression of his boyfriend comes to view, and how he comes into the shot to kiss his and his own worries away. He remembers their kisses being tender, but this video captures their heat and obscene sounds, intoxicating and wet. Gladiolus finds that his eyes fall half-lidded and that his cock twitches with interest when Noctis climbs into his lap, needy and sweet.

 

Gladiolus groans, and the tips of his ears flush red. Pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes screw shut in disappointment with himself, yet still he listens to those darling moans from his lover’s mouth. At a loss, he is rather conflicted. Is this perverted? Does it necessarily count as perverted when it is _their_ video?

 

When he peeks at the stream again, he sees himself laying down Noctis and crawling between those clothed thighs, steadily coaxing more of those noises. Noctis is so fucking gorgeous like that, so gorgeous when he is quietly needy and nervous all at the same time. Fuck.

 

His throbbing cock now straining against the front of his sweats, Gladiolus growls and slams his laptop shut, breathing heavily through his nostrils. He shoves the computer aside and stalks to the bathroom, where he would get off in the hot shower.

 

He groggily returns to the bedroom, ignoring his laptop in favor of checking his cellphone for any messages after he dresses into some comfortable clothes. Gladiolus is pleasantly surprised when he reads that Ignis sent him a text a while ago, during his private moment in the shower. His face feels a little warm with embarrassment, but he is quick to shrug it off.

 

[Iggy]: _Hello, Gladio._

 

[Gladio]: _haven’t heard from u in awhile_

[Gladio]: _where’ve u been Specs?_

 

[Iggy]: _I apologize. While I have been gone, I managed to move into my new apartment. Speaking of which, I would like to extend an invitation for Noct and you to attend my apartment-warming celebration at 7:00 tonight._

 

        A mental map of his schedule appears in mind, and Gladiolus can _just_ make it, right after one of his evening classes. He is fairly certain that Noctis is free this evening, too.

 

[Gladio]: _we could’ve helped u with that_

[Iggy]: _I did not wish to bother your studies._

 

        Gladiolus relents with a sigh.

 

[Gladio]: _will there be food?_

 

[Iggy]: _Of course, and Prompto will be there as well._

 

[Gladio]: _i’m in_

[Gladio]: _I’ll bring Noct_

 

[Iggy]: _Wonderful. I will text you my address._

 

Gladiolus texts Ignis an emoji of a pair of glasses just to tease him, and he snickers when Ignis replies with his address and an emoji of a flexing arm. While he is uncertain of all the details, he is aware that his friend’s parents were none too pleased about his recent change in major: from accounting to culinary arts. Ignis is very capable behind a stove, and he is most at ease cooking with whatever he can find in a pantry. Everything he cooks is a beautiful craft, an unbelievable and delicious taste sensation, a natural gift. He hopes he did not suffer too much with the whole moving process, but he is glad that Ignis is venturing forward with what he wants to do.

 

His gaze travels over the light of his phone to the photo album that has been sitting diligently on the nightstand since yesterday, and he smiles. Thinking of Noctis, with all of his perfect flaws, his great friends, and his own interesting studies, Gladiolus is glad that he is venturing forward with his own life, too.


End file.
